The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium.times.hortorium known by the varietal name Gypsy Girl (Oglevee No. 903b, Bodger No. 9GM 58-1). The new variety was discovered in a selective breeding program by David Lemon at Bodger Seeds, Ltd., Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a selection from the crossing of Jackpot Wild Rose (unpatented variety).times.Bodger No. 7GM 331-1. Jackpot Wild Rose is distinguished from Gypsy Girl by its deep rose color. Gypsy Girl, on the other hand, has very pale purple colored flowers.
The new cultivar was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Ltd., Connellsville, Pa. and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., using full light, 60.degree. Fahrenheit night temperature, 68.degree. Fahrenheit day temperature, 72.degree. Fahrenheit vent temperature and grown in a soilless media of constant fertilizer 200 to 250 parts per million of nitrogen and potassium has a response time of six weeks from the rooted cutting to a flowering plant in a 10.0 cm pot.